BFF, Love and Trouble
by xLx1994
Summary: it's about an girl and a boy and they can't see each other anymore because it is their last lesson in golf so the girl and her BFF are gonna consider how she can see the boy again.
1. Chapter 1

Vandaag was de dag dat Jeline en Thijs elkaar voor het laatst zouden zien bij musicalles

Intro

Vandaag was de dag dat Jeline en Thijs elkaar voor het laatst zouden zien bij de golfclub van hun ouders waar ze al golfles hadden vanaf hun zevende. Ze hebben al een tijdje verkering maar niemand weet het, behalve een goede vriend van Thijs en een goede vriendin van Jeline. Ze is er de laatste tijd ook erg verdrietig om want Thijs zit in Zwolle op school en zij zit in Dronten op school en ze kunnen elkaar alleen maar toevallig bij de bus tegen komen of in Swifterbant waar Jeline woont en waar Thijs soms wel eens komt. Jeline en Nina haar BFF praten er ook vaak over op msn en Nina steunt haar dan door dik en dun. Nina is zelf ook al lang verliefd op een jongen en ze denkt dat hij haar ook wel ziet zitten maar dat weet je niet zeker. Ze hebben altijd heel leuk oogcontact in de klas en glimlachen ook vaak naar elkaar. De jongen heet Oliver. Alleen volgend jaar zitten ze niet meer bij elkaar in de klas want Oliver kiest voor verzorging en Nina voor administratie gelukkig komen Jeline en Nina wel bij elkaar in de klas en Nina ziet Oliver vast wel in de hallen en in sommige lessen die ze samen hebben. Gelukkig voor Nina dat haar BFF een huis verder van Oliver woont. Nina heeft met Jeline afgesproken dat Nina haar zal helpen met haar en Thijs want zij is de enige die het weet van Jeline en Thijs. Maar Jeline gaat Nina ook helpen met Oliver ze verzinnen dingen voor elkaar hoe Nina het moet aanpakken met Oliver en andersom hoe Jeline Thijs meer kan zien. Alleen dan is er nog een probleem, ze hebben zomervakantie ze hoeven alleen nog maar vrijdag hun rapport op te halen en dan kan Nina Oliver voor 2 maanden niet zien en Jeline hetzelfde.


	2. Chapter 1 die middagavond

Jeline: "wil je morgenavond nog dubbeldaten

Jeline: "wil je morgenavond nog dubbeldaten?"

Thijs: "ja natuurlijk wat dacht jij dan!"

Jeline: "ok mooi,maar Nina heeft nog niemand."

Thijs: "weet ze wel wie ze mee wil?"

Jeline: "ja die jongen die altijd G-star raw aan heeft, je weet wel Oliver, die zowat naast me woont."

Thijs: "oww, die ja dat word lastig."

Jeline: "hoezo?"...

**(Die avond op msn)**

(L)NINA(L) zegt: en al wat bedacht?(19:10)

()Jeline(L)...(L)nina BFF() zegt: nou t wel en ik denk dat het gaat werken;)(19:12)

(L)NINA(L) zegt: ok vertel!:D(19:13)

()Jeline(L)...(L)nina BFF() zegt: dat vertel ik vanavond wel ok zullen we om kwart voor negen afspreken?

(L)NINA(L) zegt: ok is goed ik ben tog in de buurt moest van me moeder een booschapje bij de deen doen weet ook niet waarom maar gelijk uit school had ze me gebeld:S lol!!XD

()Jeline(L)...(L)nina BFF() zegt: ok doegg tt vanaaf!!

(L)NINA(L) zegt: ok doegg3

**(kwart voor negen)**

Jeline: "ok dit is het plan: voor het raam van Oliver gaat Thijs jouw versieren misschien word hij jaloers en als dat zo is vind hij jouw ook leuk  maar als dat niet werkt dan heeft Thijs vast nog wel een idee "

Nina: "ok maar vind je het wel goed dat hij me versiert? Ik ga niet te klef doen hoor das niet leuk voor jouw "

Jeline: "ok en natuurlijk, en hij gaat dat wel een beetje klef doen maarja, je kan ook doen alsof je dat helemaal niet leuk vindt en dan gaan schreeuwen ga van me af! niet te hard natuurlijk maar net zodat hij het hoort, en Thijs doet wel mee hij improviseert wel. Maar je mag kiezen of klef terug doen of het niet leuk vinden. Maar sowieso goed acteren!"

Nina: "ja das ook wel een goed idee maar ik kijk wel pas op dat moment, zullen we eerst ff kijken hier om de hoek of het licht brand?(ze staan aan de andere kant van de straat aan het einde om een hoek van een huis, waar ze net de kamer van Oliver kunnen zien, maar waar hij hun net niet kan zien)

Jeline: "ok,daar gaan we."

Nina: "het licht brand! En waar is Thijs?"

Thijs: "hier."

Nina: "whaaa!! Ik schrik me kapot! Ok. Ben je er klaar voor?"

Thijs: " ja, ik ren heel gauw ff in de andere straat en dan gewoon voorbij lopen en dan kom ik, ok?"

Nina: "ja, nu maar hopen dat het werkt!"

Jeline: "zet um op!"...


End file.
